


El corazón de la hija del mar

by kuromi1905



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Death of Characters, Do not kill me, Drama, F/F, I can't seem to make those women happy, I don't know what I'm doing but I had to, Romance, Tragedy, or attempted prose, prose story, slight reference to Greek mythology or mythology in general
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "Bendecida fue ella por la madre de las mareas con un poder sin igual, capaz de domar al mar o desatar un terrible tempestad. Una inocente muchacha de gran belleza, prodigiosa e intrépida, digna de la semidiosa que era. Pero a su vez, ese mismo don que tantas alegrías y alabanzas le habían traído, seria la causa de su peor desgracia. Gracias a la lujuria y desmedida codicia de unos rencorosos dioses, deseoso del corazón de aquella dulce niña, quien  jamás se los entregaría, a pesar de la terrible maldición que sobre ella caería.Ya que, sin saberlo, su corazón siempre habían pertenecido a la dueña de aquella hermosa melodía que, durante sus momentos mas oscuros había traído paz a su alma. Esa alma gemela que por ella esperaba en las entrañas de bosque de hojas doradas para consumar por fin el amor,  que sin saberlo, ambas se profesaban.Uno empañado de tragedia y que transcendería la eternidad y las estrellas."
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	El corazón de la hija del mar

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Soy yo otra vez!! la chica de las historias raras y amante del drama (y quien parece no es incapaz de hacer un final 100% feliz...que puedo decir me gana mi amor por la tragedia xD) 
> 
> Y no, no estoy muerta. Solo andaba con flojera y absorbida por la universidad.
> 
> En fin en esta ocasión vengo a traer una "pequeña historia" en prosa, o intento de prosa xD. Un formato que me gusta en lo particular, aunque no se si me sale bien, cuya historia esta un tanto inspirada en la mitología griega y mitología en general (con un poco de tragedia griega y demás y en donde aqui Jaina es una especie de semidiosa muy poderosa) Espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado esta particular idea. Eso si, perdón de antemano si resulta largo o tedioso, parece que me emocione mucho en un momento jajaja.
> 
> Como siempre todo comentario será bienvenido. Y prometo que pronto actualizare mis otras historias, solo pido paciencia a veces la vida es dura y la inspiración no llega rápido 😅
> 
> Saludos!!!

El corazón de la hija del mar

Fue en una tarde atípica de otoño en aquella nación isleña,

Acostumbrada al clima frio y los caprichos de las mareas,

Que tan impredecibles como benevolente una bendición les obsequiaría, después de tantas perdidas y las penurias una cruenta guerra que al mundo de los hombres había azorado,

La cual llegaría en medio de un cielo cubierto de grises nubes de tormenta y feroces olas que chocaban con fuerza sobre sus muelles y costas,

Amenazando con arrasar con algo más que unos cuantos navíos,

Como si todo aquello fuera un mal augurio que profetizaba lo que se escondía detrás del indulgente regalo que el dios mar había decidido otorgar al rey de aquella nación de férreos navegantes y a una ninfa pertenecientes a los salvajes mares del norte,

A través de la segunda hija que, fruto de su amor, traerían al mundo,

Dueña de un poder sublime y aterrador, digno de respeto y alabanzas,

De los cuales se pensaba solo podía augurar infinita alegría y prosperidad,

Pero que desgraciadamente sus padres no tardarían en averiguar el alto precio que tendrían que pagar, gracias a la desmedida codicia de aquellas deidades deseosas del poder y el corazón de esa niña bendita.

Un macabro anhelo que no haría más que crecer con el paso del tiempo,

A medida que aquella inocente niña crecía junto con ese poder tan deseado,

Esa bendición, tan divina como monstruosa,

Atreves de la cual los cruentos y turbulentos mares apaciguaba,

Ya sea por medio de su magia, o atreves de su melodioso canto,

Cual dulce canción de alguna compasiva nereida o de una vengativa sirena,

Trayendo paz a los temerosos corazones de los marineros, que a la aventura se lanzaban con la protección y el favor de la hija de las mareas a sus espaldas,

Pero que al mismo tiempo a tanto seres impíos como divinos a ella atraían,

Esos que no tardaron en ofrecerle majestuosos regalos y promesas, tanto a la joven hechicera como a su padre,

Desde armas míticas y dones sobrenaturales, hasta mágicos seres de compañía como un caballo alado hasta un majestuoso ciervo blanco,

O ya sea prometerle riquezas eternas o asegurarse la victoria en cualquier batalla, sea en el mar o en la tierra,

A cambio de otorgarle el privilegio de quedarse con la mano y el corazón de su hija,

Pero nada fue suficiente para hacer cambiar de parecer a ese noble y testarudo rey,

Que haciéndose eco de las palabras de su amada y las suplicas de su adorada niña, rechazo los intentos de esos dioses egoístas con palabras duras y determinadas,

Declarando que mientras las estrellas brillaran en el nocturno firmamento su hija seria libre de entregar su corazón y su alma a quien ella quisiera,

A sabiendas del terrible castigo que por tal ofensa le podría aguardar.

Disgustados y no dispuestos a someterse a la declaración de aquel simple humano,

Aquellos seres divinos decidieron, en principio, a regañadientes a aceptar la decisión de ese valiente hombre de mar, solo para luego romper sus esperanzas de una vida pacifica con palabras terminantes y frías – Escucha bien nuestras palabras, rey navegante. Respetaremos tu decisión y prometemos dejar a tu preciosa hija en libertad. Pero si al cumplir veinte inviernos ella aún no ha decidió, entonces te verás obligado a elegir entre uno de nosotros, si es que no deseas que tú y tu pueblo experimente nuestra ira. –solo para después sellar aquel pacto cada uno con una gota de su sangre y luego esfumarse en entre las agitadas olas del mar y una gélida brisa invernal,

Dejado atrás de si una semilla de temores y dudas en los corazones de una familia alguna vez consagrada,

Una que no tardaría en germinar,

Como la vileza de alguna deidad.

Las estaciones pasaron sin más sobresaltos,

Y al igual que la tierra florecía en primavera,

Así lo hizo aquella ilustre hechicera,

Creciendo hasta convertirse a sus dieciséis inviernos en una joven mujer,

Bella y vivaz,

De ojos color mar y largos cabellos dorados,

De sonrisa cálida y corazón noble,

Heredera de la tozudez de su padre y la determinación de su madre,

Y llena de una insaciable curiosidad por explorar el mundo más allá de las costas de su hogar,

Una que no hizo más que crecer cuando comenzó a escuchar, mientras contemplaba el atardecer desde algún acantilado, una sutil pero bella melodía, proveniente de algún lugar al otro lado del mar,

Que poco a poco envolvía su alma de una calidez semejante a un hermoso día de verano,

Y a su corazón avivaba con la llama de un extraño sentimiento y el deseo de encontrar al dueño de esa voz melancólica y angelical.

Un ferviente anhelo que sus padres en más de una ocasión truncarían,

Guiados por el miedo de que alguno de esos dioses de su bondad se aprovechara,

Como una feroz tormenta que sorpresivamente se desataba en un día tranquilo en altamar y hasta al más avezado marinero tomaba desprevenido,

Una cuyas nubles negras se harían presentes en lo que parecía una noche cualquiera de primavera,

en la que uno de esas impredecibles deidades, guiadas por la lujuria y la codicia,

buscaría hacerse por la fuerza con el corazón y la pureza de la hija de las mareas,

colándose entre las sombras de su habitación bajo la forma de un inocente ruiseñor,

y en cuestión de segundos arrojarse con fiereza sobre la figura durmiente de su presa,

dispuesto incluso a derramar la sangre bendita de esa ingenua humana con tal de conseguir el objeto de sus más perversos anhelos,

pero sin siquiera imaginar que aquella delicada muchacha con valor y osadía a su vil ataque se opondría,

hasta incluso marcar el rostro de ese “humilde” dios con una herida,

tan profunda como imborrable,

la cual hizo enceguecer de rabia al señor del sol y las plagas,

que iracundo y embravecido, arrastro a la asustada muchacha fuera de su cama hasta los amplios jardines de su palacio, despertando con sus insultos y gritos a sus residentes,

solo para que al ver el rostro de ira y preocupación del rey navegante exclamar con venenosas furia- ¡Tu querida hija ha despreciado mi regalo y a mi nombre a insultado!, ¡a mí, el temible dios del astro sol! Y consciente eres de que para no ver a tu reino derrumbado debes reparar esta terrible ofensa. Exigiéndote que bajo tu mano su vida reclame- para acto seguido obligar a aquel atónito hombre acercarse hacia la figura de su aterrada niña, a la vez que sobre las temblorosas manos de ese viejo marinero colocaba una afilada daga de plata,

aquella con que debía limpiar el honor de aquella enfurecida deidad.

Pero fue incapaz fue de esa tarea cumplir, en especial al ver las lágrimas de terror y tristeza surcar por el rostro de su querida hija, que entre angustiosos sollozos rogó a su padre que su perdón le otorgase,

Algo que hizo que el corazón de aquel curtido hombre se resquebrajara y que un terrible dolor le embargaran,

Tan grande que no pudo evitar exclamar abatido y desesperado - ¡Que la madre de las mareas perdone mi cobardía, pero me niego a cumplir una orden tan despiadada!, ¡Estoy dispuesto a soportar hasta el peor de los castigos con tal de no contentarte manchando mis manos con mi propia sangre! – a la vez tiraba con furia aquella sucia daga y miraba con amarga rabia a aquel despreciable ser a la cara,

El cual a pesar del fuego en su mirada y la incontenible ira que lo carcomía,

Se mostró frio e impasible ante aquellos atrevidos humanos,

Al igual que un peligroso depredador esperando paciente el momento de devorar de un mordisco a su presa,

Solo para que al ver como esos ingenuos “mortales” bajaban la guardia, anunciar con voz malévola y serena – Entonces como muestra de mi infinita misericordia, le concederé a tu querida niña el don de la profecía. Pero sobre los que solo podrás vislumbrar incontables tragedias y desgracias, de las cuales, por algún capricho del destino, nunca lograras evitar y sus consecuencias deberás soportar. - sentencio el señor de las plagas y protector de los artistas, para luego, así como se había presentado, desaparecer al abrigo de la oscuridad de noche,

Dejando tras de sí a aquella joven hechicera con sus ropas rasgadas y sus ojos empañados de amargas lágrimas, mientras su familia la consolaba y una incesante tormenta caía sobre ella,

Como si en esos momentos el cielo y el mar se lamentar del funesto final que a esa dulce alma le iba a deparar, gracias a una maldición inmerecida y una despiadada codicia.

No siendo hasta el siguiente otoño en que las macabras palabras de aquel dios despechado comenzarían a tomar forma,

Durante una mañana nublada y ventosa,

En la aquella joven prodigio divisó desde un acantilado un derruido y extraño barco, atracado sobre extremo más alejado de la fría isla a la que llamaba hogar,

Y a la que no tardo en aproximarse,

Impulsada por su corazón noble y su insaciable sed de curiosidad,

Solo para que al llegar se topara con seres que solamente en viejas historias de guerra había escuchado nombrar,

Guerreros brutales y fornidos, amantes de la guerra y el honor,

De piel semejante al color de la tierra y aspecto intimidante,

Pero que, por cuyas ropas raídas y aspecto cansado,

Se asemejaban más a unos fugitivos o refugiados que buscaban un lugar en este mundo que con tanta violencia los había rechazado al que pudieran llamar hogar,

Los cuales, a pesar de sus afiladas espadas y enormes hachas, decían venir en son de paz,

y por la compasión de aquella bienaventurada hechicera no tardaron en pedir,

rogando por un poco refugio y descanso de su larga travesía en altamar,

algo que ella, guiada por su alma pacifica e idealista, con gusto aceptaría brindarles a esos pobres forasteros aquella tan ansiada ayuda,

Solo para que esa misma noche, en medio de un profundo sueño, aquel terrible don se hiciera presente,

A través de imágenes crueles y sangrientas,

En donde veía a su pueblo victima de los ataques de aquellos hombres a los que tan amablemente había dado auxilio,

Y ahora los observaba con una cruel sonrisa sembrar la destrucción a su paso,

Ya sea robando, saqueando o matando,

Pero quizás lo que más terror en la anonadada muchacha provocaría,

Seria ver a su familia perecer a manos de eso salvajes seres,

Un temor que la acompañarían no solo al despertar, entre angustiosos jadeos y sollozos,

Sino durante los siguientes días en que aquellos extraños permanecieron en su isla,

Haciendo con su magia lo posible para evitar que esa horrorosa visión se plasmara,

Pero que, para su desgracia, así como aquel rencoroso dios había anunciado,

El cruel destino no estaría de su lado.

Fue en una inusual mañana, aunque fría, despejada,

En la que aquella trágica profecía por fin se cumpliría,

Y en la que por los imprevisibles azares del destino la hija de las mareas lejos de su hogar estaría,

Ante el inesperado pedido de su madre de ayudar a los habitantes de los poblados cercanos a las montañas y bosques de su patria,

Ignorando que al regresar se encontraría con su pesadilla hecha realidad,

Al ver los hogares profanados y la sangre de inocentes teñir las calles de su reino,

Obra de aquellos “pobres” refugiados que se contentaban con el caos por ellos habían provocado,

Un tétrico panorama que se repetía a donde quiera que sus ojos mirasen,

Mientras corría desesperada entre decenas de cadáveres hasta llegar a su ansiado destino,

Solo para en los amplios jardines de la fortaleza familiar,

Encontrarse con un escenario fatal que hizo que sus ojos de dolorosas lagrimas se empañasen y una terrible furia la encegueciese,

Siendo el cadáver destrozado de su querido hermano mayor en los brazos de su desconsolada madre y a su malherido padre apenas de pie, aferrándose desesperadamente a su espada y con una enorme rabia en su mirada,

Dispuesto a hacer frente a esos desgraciados invasores que se había atrevido a pisar su querida patria,

Mientras el líder de aquellos salvajes mercenarios se burlaba de la inútil valentía de ese obstinado humano, que cansado de perder su tiempo se dispuso darle muerte,

Pero antes de que su ensangrentada hacha sobre el cuerpo del orgulloso rey cayera,

Una lanza de hielo atravesó el pecho de aquel despreciable hombre con desmedida violencia,

Y cuya autora no había sido otra que la iracunda maga,

Que sin mediar palabra volvió a abrir otra profunda herida en el cuerpo de ese vil monstruo,

Mientras la más fría de las miradas le dedicaba y se contentaba con los gritos de agonía que comenzaron a inundar toda la ciudad,

A la vez que uno por uno esas bestias traicioneras encontraban su muerte,

Bajo una implacable tormenta de escarcha o ahogándose en las turbulentas aguas de un mar embravecido, que como un hambriento animal bajo sus fauces a sus enemigos devoraba,

Solo para que en cuestión de minutos una tensa paz reinara entre los aterrados sobrevivientes,

Al haber presenciado la terrible crueldad de la que había sido capaz su amada hija del mar,

Una joven siempre pacifica e indulgente,

Cuyo corazón ahora comenzaba corromperse por el odio y la rabia,

Gracias a su bendito don y su atroz maldición,

Cuyo tormento que le deparaba a costa de este y su tan ansiado poder apenas comenzaba.

Una primera profecía que no hizo más que ser el inicio del tomento de aquella diosa terrenal,

Ya que al cabo los siguientes dos años no haría más que traer dolor y desgracia a su reino,

Ya sea a través de una terrible plaga que la vida de inocentes reclamaría,

Los cada vez más constantes y devastadores ataques de piratas a la que alguna vez fue la flota naval más temible de la tierra,

O las feroces tormentas e indomables olas que decenas buques y vidas había reclamado a sus profundidades,

Incontables tragedias que por obra del destino la joven hechicera no su fue capaz de evitar o repeler,

Haciendo que esta de culpa se llenara y corazón de los pobladores se viciara de rencor y recelo, al creer que la que alguna vez vieron como un obsequio bendito de los dioses,

No era más que la causante de todas sus desgracias y males,

una maldición que había venido para quedarse, desde aquel funesto día en que su calvario había iniciado,

Llegando incluso la angustiada muchedumbre a rogar desesperados a su rey que a su hija exiliara de la isla,

Un pedido que, para su fortuna o desgracia, aquel contrariado padre no tuvo que ordenar,

Ya que su propia niña fue la que decidió zarpar hacia altamar,

Impulsada quizás por terrible remordimiento que hasta en sus sueños la acosaba,

Aunque ansiosa por el mundo explorar y aquella melodiosa voz por fin encontrar,

Esa que en esos tiempos oscuros habían sido su único consuelo,

Pensando ingenuamente que la influencia de esos siniestros dioses la alcanzarían más allá de las costas de su hogar,

Sin saber en realidad lo equivocada que estaba y los nuevos disgustos que le aguardaban,

Como así un pequeño rayo de amor y esperanza que en un bosque mágico sin saberlo por ella esperaba.

Dieciocho inviernos tenían ya la hija de las mareas cuando por vez primera vio con sus ojos las nuevas maravillas que tenía para ofrecerle el continente,

Desde enormes e imponentes reinos y lujosos castillos,

Pasando por pueblos pintorescos,

Hasta ciudades de magos y extensos bosques,

En donde su sed de conocimiento no tardo en impulsarla a esa nueva tierra explorar,

Y en busca quizás del poseedor la cálida voz que tanto la habían cautivado,

Pero siempre manteniéndose cauta y desconfiada,

Ya que no hace mucho un alto precio tuvo que pagar a costa de ingenuidad,

Un terrible error que no estaba dispuesta a repetir,

Pero que por los azares de la causalidad o el inocente capricho de alguna deidad,

Aquella recelosa muchacha ante los encantos de un noble príncipe caería rendida,

Heredero de un vasto reino,

Bondadoso e intrépido,

Pero sin saber que detrás de aquella cálida sonrisa se escondía un hombre arrogante y ambicioso, que deseoso de poder con uno de esos engañosos dioses había pactado para entregarle a aquella chica a cambio de su anhelo más preciado,

Pero que, impulsado por su desmedida deseo de poder, buscaría quedarse para sí con algo más que el corazón de aquella rubia desdichada,

Mostrando su verdadera cara durante una idílica noche de verano,

Luego de un largo año y su confianza haberse ganado,

Y después de haberla agasajado con una fiesta en su honor y un romántico paseo por los jardines a la luz la luna,

Fue en la intimidad de su recamara en la que por fin el amable príncipe dejó caer su máscara,

Reclamando a punta de su espada a que él se entregara,

A la vez que rompía despiadadamente las ilusiones de la hechicera en miles de pedazos,

La cual, presa de la decepción y la rabia,

No dudo en defenderse del ataque de su querido príncipe,

Enfrascándose en una lucha encarnizada,

Hasta que accidentalmente la daga que le había obsequiado su padre le diera muerte a aquel ambicioso caballero,

Dejando a la joven maga víctima de una a terrible angustia y profundamente desesperada.

Obligándola a huir lejos de aquel majestuoso palacio,

Más allá del reino y sus abundantes campos,

Sin importar que sus ropas estuvieran dañadas y las dolorosas heridas que la aquejaban,

Hasta caer exhausta en un solitario claro, en medio de un bosque tan mágico como extraño,

Y sin poder evitar en medio de aquel solitario lugar romper en un llanto amargo,

Hasta que sus ojos ardieran y el sueño por fin la reclamase,

Cansada de la codicia de hombres y deidades, y de suplicar en silencio a que alguno de esos malditos dioses de ella se apiadase y le dieran un poco de esperanza a su vida,

O quizás la paz de la muerte,

Pero a la vez ajena a que, al amanecer, después de una larga tormenta,

por fin hallaría lo que en lo más profundo de su alma tanto había anhelado.

Y como si de un mal sueño se hubiera tratado,

Al día siguiente despertó en medio de aquel frondoso bosque, rodeada del canto de los pájaros y la luz de un nuevo amanecer,

Junto con un paisaje de ensueño que la dejaba más hechizada con cada paso que daba,

Maravillándose de sus árboles dorados y sus flores coloridas,

Como la paz que se respiraba y su variopinta fauna,

Pero quizás lo que más la sorprendería, seria aquella hermosa voz que durante tantos inviernos la habían acompañado en su lejana patria,

A veces como un suave murmullo y otras como un enérgico canto,

Esa que tanta calidez había traído a su alma en mañanas nubladas y frías,

La misma que ahora parecía llamarla desde algún lugar de aquella inmensa arboleda,

Un llamado que no pudo rechazar,

Quizás por su insaciable curiosidad o la emoción que la invadían por conocer al dueño de aquella mágica melodía,

Un cruel enigma que por fin saciaría en el instante en que al salir de aquel espeso follaje sus ojos se toparan con la figura de una esbelta mujer,

parada a orillas de un pequeño lago,

La cual no tardo en dirigirle la mirada,

Permitiéndole así apreciar la belleza etérea de esa criatura salida de algún cuento de hadas,

De facciones agudas y delicadas,

De largos cabellos de un color rubio ceniciento y orejas largas,

Y una mirada azul grisácea,

Tan intensa como amigable,

Que junto con a la prístina armadura que portaba y al arco y flechas que llevaba a sus espaldas,

Aparentaba ser una autentica diosa guerrera,

La cual al apreciar lo deplorable de su estado, no dudo en preguntarle con voz serena y un tanto intrigada si estaba perdida o su ayuda necesitaba,

Algo que saco a la maltrecha rubia de sus fantasías y pensamientos,

En especial al ver con cautela a esta se acercaba,

Haciendo que instintivamente retrocediera y con vehemencia su ayuda rechazara,

Producto del temor y la desconfianza de una vida llena de engaños y tragedias,

Pero al ver la insistencia de esa desconocida y la sinceridad que en sus ojos se reflejaban,

Termino por aceptar el socorro que esta le ofrecía,

Llevándola sin reparos a su propia casa,

Y dejando que curase sus heridas,

Sin poder evitar sentir como su corazón latiera desbocado, o que sus mejillas se sonrojasen ante la inocente cercanía de quien podría ser una potencial enemiga,

Un extraño sentimiento que sin saberlo amabas compartían,

Como de lo mucho que ignoraban cuan destinada había sus almas a encontrarse,

Y como eso sería la causa de la mayor felicidad de sus vidas y de su inevitable ruina.

Fue así que lo que se suponía sería una noche hospedada en el hogar de aquella mujer extraña,

Lentamente se fueron convirtiendo en días para la querida hija del mar,

Para terminar siendo luego meses y estaciones enteras,

En donde conoció aquel desconocido reino del cual era oriunda su “salvadora”,

Unas tierras misteriosas y mágicas,

De construcciones exquisitas y un sinfín de conocimientos,

Hogar de una antigua raza de elfos,

En donde el verano parecía eterno y nada se marchitaba,

Y en el cual viviría los momentos más felices de sus ahora diecinueve inviernos,

Ya sea ayudando con alguna tarea hogareña o prestando su asistencia a todo curioso ciudadano que lo requiriera,

Desde aplacar una feroz tormenta o proteger los campos de cultivo de alguna plaga,

Hasta prestar su poder en una guerra en la que le era ajena,

Ganando decenas de batalla junto a quien además de su anfitriona era la general de aquel feroz ejercito de cazadores y guerreros,

Y la gratitud de un pueblo entero, a pesar de las diferencias de raza,

A medida que el cariño por esa altiva y encantadora elfa en su corazón crecía,

Día con día,

Ya sea a través de algunas palabras sinceras,

O el inocente roce entre sus manos,

Ya fuere por las miradas dulces que le dedicara durante sus paseos por algún rincón del bosque o alguna calle del reino,

o por las suaves caricias que a su rostro y cabello le brindaba cuando creía que estaba dormida,

O tal vez por su insistencia de obsequiarle una corona de tulipanes y jazmines,

O las finas pieles que traía de sus cacerías,

Nobles gestos que detonaban algo más que mera hospitalidad o camarería,

Y que a la vez acrecentaban las dudas que la joven hechicera había albergado desde su primer encuentro,

Unas que respondería en una tarde cualquiera,

Mientras disfrutaban de un delicioso vino y su mutua compañía,

Por medio de una pregunta tan simple como repentina – dime mi buena amiga ¿Había alguna razón detrás de tu canto?, ¿Quién o qué era su destinatario?, ¿O es que acaso solo al viento se lo dedicabas? – sin poder en esos instantes disimular la ansiedad que la invadía por la respuesta que durante tantos años había estado buscando,

Una que llegaría luego de unos largos segundo de reflexión por parte de aquella desprevenida cazadora – Si te soy sincera, al principio no lo había. Pero con el tiempo, algo en mi corazón me decía que alguien, más allá del mar mi canto escuchaba y le traía un poco de alegría o consuelo…Y al parecer no estaba equivocada. – solo para que delicadamente entre sus manos el rostro de la sorprendida muchacha tomara y lentamente se acercara, hasta que sus bocas a escasos centímetros quedaran,

Hasta que fuera la sonrojada humana quien sus labios uniera en un deseado y casto beso,

El cual sellaría lo que sería el inicio de un romance tan puro como apasionado,

Cuyas corazones y almas estaban destinadas a unirse más allá de esta vida.

Un amor que no haría más que crecer a lo largo del siguiente año,

Hasta que una mágica noche de primavera,

Llegando ya a los veinte inviernos y luego de haber sorteados devastadoras tormentas a lo largo de su corta existencia,

La valiente hija de las mareas decidiera voluntariamente entregar a aquella orgullosa cazadora,

El corazón que tantos dioses y mortales habían codiciado, ya sea por su poder o riqueza,

A su vez que su amada elfa le hacia una promesa a la luz de las estrellas, 

Mientras mantenían sus manos entrelazadas y firmes sus miradas,

Jurando por su orgullo y por su diosa,

Que su vida y su alma a su querida hechicera ahora le pertenecían,

Para luego, impulsadas por el intenso amor y el deseo ambas se profesaban,

Unirse en cuerpo y alma, a las orillas de aquel pequeño y solitario lago que había sido escenario de su primer encuentro,

Entre hambrientos besos y caricias desenfrenadas,

Explorándose mutuamente hasta los más recónditos rincones de sus cuerpos,

Hundiéndose en la lujuria y haciendo realidad sus más bajos anhelos,

Dejando que sus extasiados gemidos resonaran en la quietud del bosque y la soledad de la noche,

Saboreando sus bocas y sus pieles,

Y asfixiándose con la intoxicarte combinación a tulipanes, agua de mar y sexo que desprendían sus cuerpos,

Mientras se devoraban con amor y vehemencia,

Arrastradas por una apasionada danza de caderas e intensas miradas,

Hasta ahogarse en el placer más absoluto,

Y desfallecer sobre un lecho de hierba húmeda y hojas doradas,

Al abrigo de la oscuridad y la luz de la luna,

Sellando su promesa de amor puro y eterno,

Como también la más vil de las ofensas y traiciones contra unas ambiciosas deidades,

Y un pacto que hace muchos inviernos con su sangre habían firmado,

Cuya ira pronto desatarían al igual que la peor de las tempestades,

Y de las cuales esas desdichadas amantes solo podrían librarse a costa de un terrible precio de lágrimas y sangre.

Una cruel venganza que comenzaría a vislumbrarse,

Como el mal augurio de una brutal tormenta,

Atreves de aquel don profético,

tan bendito como sinestro,

Durante una tranquila noche como cualquiera,

Mientras en los fuertes brazos de su amada la hechicera de los mares se cobijaba

Y de un merecido descanso disfrutaba,

Hasta que sus sueños fueran invadidos por imágenes dignas de algún rincón del averno,

De escenarios caóticos y funestos,

En donde la tierra se teñía de la sangre de miles de inocentes,

Y los mares se agitaban como una bestia rabiosa,

Devorando navíos y hundiendo ciudades enteras bajo olas gigantescas,

Un lugar de destrucción y muerte,

En donde ella se veía de piel encima de una pila de cadáveres,

Rodeada de una monstruosa y violenta tempestad nunca jamás vista,

Poseída por la rabia y el dolor de invaluables perdidas que jamás sanarían,

Una sanguinaria visión de pesadilla que la harían presa durante días de una terrible angustia,

Ante el temor de nuevamente no ser capaz de evitar aquel evento fatal,

Uno que comenzaría a concretarse una mañana gris en la que se hacía presente nuevamente la llamada de la guerra,

Solicitando a todo el continente a marchar hacia una lejana nación isleña,

Acusados de traición al pacto que entre reinos hermanos habían firmado, ante el brutal asesinato de uno de sus príncipes más amados,

Llevando a la decidida muchacha a una vez más al mar aventurarse,

Con destino a aquella fría isla de los mares del norte,

Pero sin ser capaz de disuadir con sus ruegos a su querida elfa que por nada del mundo la siguiera,

Que con convicción y valentía decidió junto a su ejército zarpar para apoyarla,

Como una muestra de agradecimiento del rey elfo y su gente hacia la hija de las mareas,

La cual partiría junto a su amada hacia una auténtica odisea,

Sin saber lo que en una costa lejana les aguardaba,

Ante la despiadada ira de unos vengativos dioses.

Un panorama gris y desolador recibió a la intrépida hechicera al retornar a las costas de su patria,

Azotada por salvajes olas y los fríos vientos de una cruenta guerra que en el horizonte asomaba,

Una a la que apenas estaba preparada y de incertidumbre la llenaban,

Al igual que a esos férreos soldados y marineros de su amado reino,

Pero que valientemente decididos estaban a arrojarse en el campo de batalla para defender su honor y su patria,

Así como orgulloso su rey navegante,

Que cansado de las maquinaciones y caprichos de aquellos dioses,

Haría frente con tenacidad y osadía al castigo que estos le lanzaría,

Por haber traicionado su palabra y noblemente rehusado a entregar el corazón de su amada niña,

Pero a la vez ignorando cuan despiadada seria la ira de esos seres divinos,

La cual tendría la desgracia de vivir en carne propia, gracias a la devastadora batalla que en sus tierras se desataría,

Una encarnizada guerra que para aquella desgraciada muchacha sería una viva imagen de su profecía fatal,

Que por los azares de un cruel destino una vez mas no podría evitar,

Presenciando como su amado hogar se desmoronaba y los mares de rojo sangre se tornaban,

A medida que los días pasaban y miles de vidas eran arrebatadas,

Entre ellas la de su querido padre,

Quien, con su espada en mano y valentía, en los brazos de su amada y su hija sucumbiría,

Víctima mortal un ataque tan ruin como cobarde,

Que desataría la incontrolable ira de la hija de los mares,

Quien bajo salvajes olas y una tormenta de escarcha a sus enemigos hundiría,

Propiciando una verdadera matanza digna de un demonio sanguinario que hasta el más valiente de los héroes de pavor llenaba,

Y cuya alma pura corrompía de impotencia y furia,

Una amarga cólera que, en un cruel ardid de los dioses y el destino,

La llevarían a cometer el peor de los pecados y consumar la más siniestra de sus pesadillas,

Cuando accidentalmente el corazón de su amada elfa con una lanza gélida atravesara,

En sus nobles esfuerzos por tratar de apaciguar la ira de su querida maga,

Ante la angustia que le causaba verla presa de del dolor y la rabia,

Quien al percatarse de lo que había hecho dejo que de su boca un grito de pura desesperación escapara y en un crudo llanto de dolor rompiera,

Mientras veía impotente como la dueña de su corazón se desangraba en su regazo,

La cual con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba limpio con ternura y delicadeza el rostro de la destrozada hechicera manchado de sangre y lágrimas,

Y por un último beso pedía antes que la muerte se la llevara,

El cual, entre sollozos, la hija de las mareas no dudo en cumplir,

Uniendo sus labios con amor y dulzura en el momento en que aquella altiva cazadora exhalaba su último aliento y la muerte a las profundidades del inframundo la llevaba,

Cumpliendo así la promesa que una noche de primavera había realizado,

Pero dejando en las costas de una lejana isla a una mujer rota y desconsolada,

Víctima de los designios del destino y la insaciable codicia de unos retorcidos dioses,

Que, así como una vez la habían bendecido con poder y alabanzas,

También la habían hecho acreedora de la peor de las maldiciones y desgracias por el solo hecho de haberse negado a someterse a sus viles caprichos,

Y sobre los cuales desataría la peor de las venganzas,

hasta que su alma encontrara por un poco de paz.

Fue así que, al finalizar una nueva guerra, la cual dejo una nación en ruinas y miles de vidas perdidas,

el mundo se vio envuelto en la más crueles de las tempestades,

En donde los mares se tornaron intransitables ante las salvajes olas y tormentas que lo asediaban,

Los cuales devoraron sin piedad alguna las vidas de todo aquel tonto navegante que osara desafiarle,

Y donde miles de ciudades fueron sepultados bajo una lluvia de nieve y escarcha,

Matando la tierra y congelando todo a su paso,

Logrando sumir a grandes reinos en el caos más absoluto,

Obra de nadie menos que de la hija de las mareas,

Poseída por el odio y un corazón destrozado por el dolor de una terrible perdida,

Y que, así como su culpa, era incapaz de aplacar,

Como si nada en este mundo fuera capaz de consolar la desgarradora pena que por dentro la devoraba,

Más que quizás la piedad de alguna benévola deidad.

Una que no sería otra que la misma quien en un principio la había bendecido con el poder de las mareas controlar,

Quien compadecida de la profunda aflicción de un alma indulgente y el intenso amor que más allá de la muerte aun profesaba a aquella intrépida general,

Le propuso la oportunidad de volver a ver a su amada todas las mañanas,

A cambio de cesar con la tempestad que había sumido al mundo en su incontrolable ira,

Una propuesta que la bella joven de mirada apagada no dudo en aceptar,

Para así a la mañana siguiente y como le habían prometido, tener nuevamente la dicha de escuchar la hermosa melodía de su querida cazadora,

Quien por ella aguardaba en las costas de su hogar bajo las primeras luces de un nuevo día,

Para así traer nuevamente a su vida amor y alegría,

Antes de una vez más tener que separarse cuando el dios sol en todo su esplendor sobre el infinito cielo se mostrase,

Y la desgraciada hechicera se viera forzada a esperar un día entero por la dueña de su corazón y sus más apasionados deseos,

Hasta que un día, después de un invierno y solitarias noches ahogándose en lágrimas,

su lacerada alma no fuera capaz de soportar el dolor de ser continuamente separada de los brazos de su adorada elfa,

Y en una mañana de primavera decidiera poner fin a su cruel tormento,

en las costas de la tierra alguna vez llamo hogar,

Adentrándose a pie en las frías aguas de los mares del norte y dejando lentamente las olas la engulleran,

Hasta desaparecer entre la luz del alba y el suave canto de su amada que más allá del amanecer por ella aguardaba para nunca más separarse,

Cuya pureza de su amor tocarían el corazón de la madre de las mareas y la señora de la noche,

Quienes a modo de perdón y obsequio plasmarían el trágico romance de esas almas gemelas sobre las estrellas,

Para que por la eternidad su amor trascendiera y nunca fuera olvidada la historia de una desdichada y poderosa hechicera de los mares y la escarcha,

cuyo corazón tan codiciado por dioses y reyes,

Pertenecería por siempre a una simple guerrera de los bosques,

A pesar de cualquier maldición o de la mismísima muerte.


End file.
